After You've Gone (song)
"After You've Gone" is a 1918 popular song composed by Turner Layton with lyrics by Henry Creamer. It was recorded by Marion Harris on July 22, 1918, and released by Victor Records. Notable recordings *Marion Harris (1918) *Henry Burr & Albert Campbell (1918) *Billy Murray and Gladys Rice *Sophie Tucker (1927) *Bessie Smith (1927) *Ruth Etting (1927) *Bessie Smith (1928) *Louis Armstrong (1929) *Bing Crosby with Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra (1929). Crosby recorded it again on January 16, 1946 and a later recording was featured on his album Some Fine Old Chestnuts (1953). *Red Nichols and His Five Pennies, with Jack Teagarden (vocal), Glenn Miller, Jimmy Dorsey and Gene Krupa (1930) *Fats Waller (1930) *Eddie Lang-Joe Venuti, with Jack Teagarden (vocal) and Benny Goodman (1931) *Benny Goodman (1935) *Coleman Hawkins (1935) *Judy Garland (1936, 1942, 1961 on Judy at Carnegie Hall) *Django Reinhardt/Stephane Grappelli (1936, 1949) *Lionel Hampton (1937) *Quintette du Hot Club de France (1937) *Sidney Bechet (1943) *Al Jolson (1949) *Art Tatum (1953) *Turk Murphy (1953) *Frankie Laine (1953) *Cal Tjader (1954) *Jack Teagarden (1956, 1961) *Eydie Gorme (1957) (for her album Eydie Swings the Blues) *Dinah Washington (1958) (for her album Dinah Sings Bessie Smith) *Johnny Hartman (1959) *Joni James (1959) (for her album Joni Sings Sweet) *Tony Bennett (1960) (for his album Alone Together) *Helen Shapiro (1961) (for her EP Helen) *Louis Prima (1961) (for the album Return of the Wildest) *Brook Benton (1962) (for his album there Goes That Song Again) *Ella Fitzgerald – Rhythm Is My Business (1962) *Leslie Uggams *Rita Reys (1963) *Alice Babs (1963) *Peggy Lee (1964) (for her album In the Name of Love) *Bobby Darin (1965) (for his album Bobby Darin Sings The Shadow of Your Smile) *Judith Durham (1973) on Judith Durham and The Hottest Band in Town *Nina Simone (1974) *Anita O'Day (1975) (for the album My Ship) *Max Bygraves (1978) (for the album LingaLongaMax) *Leland Palmer, Ann Reinking and Erzsebet Foldi – All That Jazz Soundtrack (1979) *Frank Sinatra – L.A. Is My Lady (1984) *Jeremy Taylor, Simon Rattle, London Sinfonietta *Charly Antolini & Dick Morrissey (1989) *Livin' Blues (1989) *Mel Tormé & Cleo Laine - Nothing Without You (1991) *Chet Atkins & Suzy Bogguss (1994) *Phil Collins live at Montreux Jazz Festival (1996) *Anthony Braxton 23 standards quartet 2003 *Anne Murray (2004) (for her album I'll Be Seeing You) *Loudon Wainwright III – The Aviator Soundtrack (2004) *James Gelfand – [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0374783/?ref_=ttrel_rel_tt Jack Paradise (Les nuits de Montréal)] Soundtrack (2004) *Bireli Lagrene (2006) *Rufus Wainwright & Lorna Luft – Rufus Does Judy at Carnegie Hall (2007) *Jamie Cullum (2007) *Cécile McLorin Salvant & the Jean-François Bonnel Paris Quintet – Cécile (2010) *Hugh Laurie / Dr. John (2011) *Jessy Carolina - BioShock Infinite soundtrack (2013) *Fiona Apple *Salvador Sobral, on his album Excuse Me (2016) See also *List of pre-1920 jazz standards References External links *"After You've Gone by Marion Harris, the original 1918 version at the Internet Archive *"After You've Gone" by Jelly Roll Morton at the Internet Archive *"After You've Gone" by Roy Eldridge Orchestra (1937) at the Internet Archive *free-scores.com Category:Songs written by Turner Layton Category:Songs with lyrics by Henry Creamer Category:1918 songs Category:1932 singles Category:The Muppets songs Category:Bessie Smith songs Category:1910s jazz standards Category:Sophie Tucker songs Category:Judy Garland songs Category:Benny Goodman songs Category:Jazz compositions in B-flat major Category:Torch songs